


A Smile Gets You Through

by cornerandchair



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: A smile is a very important thing to Marcus Cutter.A smile helps you get your way, after all.





	A Smile Gets You Through

When you smile, you get your way.

So he always smiled, because he always got his way.

_Always_.

Marcus Cutter was not someone who accepted anything less than the best. Which was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Some people called it spoiled. He called it being efficient.

He worked _very_ hard to ensure Goddard Futuristics became the wonderful corporate machine it was today.

He achieved that with a smile.  
And maybe just… a tiny bit of underhanded dealings.  
But that was all beside the point.

Cutter was very happy with his life. He worked very hard to get where he was, and even changed his life around to fit how he felt.

Of course that came with some criticism.

“Really? “Cutter”?” Dr. Pryce glanced up from her newest project.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with a little… Personal rebranding.” He chuckled.

She sighed. “Still. Cutter. That’s the name an emotional teen chooses.”

“Call me Marcus, then. But everyone else is going to call me _Mr._ Cutter.”

“Good thing I stay down here then.” She mumbled, “I won’t have to deal with your strange… Mid-life crisis.”

He smiled, “Suit yourself~.”

Mr. Cutter knew it was all in good fun. Miranda was his closest friend aside from Rachel. And Rachel was merely his assistant.

But she was _the best_ assistant.

She was one step ahead, which is why she was an invaluable asset. Of course, he also might have locked her into the job with a vice grip contract and a non-compete clause, but she didn’t seem to mind. Rachel just did her best.

That made him smile. So he continued to always get his way.

And nothing would change that. Not a childish little vendetta, not a crew on his most important project falling apart. Not a little mutiny.

_Nothing_.

So he just kept _smiling_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cutter as a villain. I love smiling villains.


End file.
